Just so you know
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Gamzee confesses to Tavros... yeah thats pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Homestuck fanfic and I don't even know where this idea even came from. I was listening to the song Just So You Know by Jessie Mccartny and BAM! This happened. So yeah...**

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TC: Uh, HeY TaVbRo. I hAvE sOmEtHiNg To TeLl yOu...

AT: oHH... hEY GAMZEE. wHATS UP?

TC: ... :o(

AT: gAMZEE? iS EVERYTHING, uH, OKAY?

TC: No TaVbRo... MoThErFuCkInG nOtHiNg iS oKay.

AT: wHATS WRONG GAMZEE?

TC: ...

AT: yOU CAN TELL ME

TC: PrOmIsE yOu WoNt GeT mAd?

AT: i PROMISE

TC: WeLl HeRe GoEs...

TC: I sHoUlDnT lOvE yOu...

TC: BuT i WaNt To...

TC: I jUsT cAnT tUrN aWaY...

TC: I sHoUlDnT sEe YoU...

TC: BuT i CaNt MoVe...

TC: I cAnT lOoK aWaY...

AT: uH... gAMZEE?

TC: AnD i DoNt KnOw HoW tO bE fInE wHeN iM nOt...

TC: CuS i DoNt KnOw HoW tO mAkE a FeElInG sToP...

AT: ...

TC: *SiGh* JuSt So YoU kNoW tHiS fEeLiNgS tAkInG cOnTrOl Of Me...

TC: AnD i CaNt HeLp It...

TC: ThOuGhT yOu ShOuLd KnOw i TrIeD mY bEsT tO lEt Go Of YoU...

TC: BuT i DoNt WaNt To...

TC: JuSt GoTtA sAy It AlL bEfOrE i Go...

TC: ...

TC: JuSt So YoU kNoW...

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]


	2. Chapter 2

-adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-  
>AT: gAMZEE?<br>AT: aRE YOU, uH, THERE?  
>AT: uH, GAMZEE, pLEASE, uM, ANSWER...<br>AT: gAMZEE!  
>-adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-<p>Gamzee heard the dinging of his husktop, knowing someone must be trolling him, but he kept his eyes fixated on the celing above him; never moving. He had just confessed his deepest darkest secret to Tavros, his best bro next to Karkat and the sweetest troll to ever walk Alternia. He was sure the crippled troll would be extreamly uncomfortable around him now and it stung him. Normally he wouldn't give a damn. He was supposed to be so cool and collected, not so edgy and nervous but when it came to Tavros his calm demenour faded. Being with him just felt so right but Gamzee felt so wrong throwing all his feelings at him like that.<br>Gamzee sighed, convincing himself he was going to lock himself in his hive for the rest of his life when there was a soft knock on the door. He groaned, never taking his eyes off the celing, not even when the door creaked open. "Just go away," he said in a weak voice, closing his eyes tightly.  
>"Uh, Gamzee this is... well its, uh, important."<br>Gamzee's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice; the shy, nervous, soft voice he had come to know as Tavros'. He suddenly began to panic, face flushing a deep purple. He wanted to hide, secretly wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him.  
>Very slowly, he sat up, hesetently looking the other troll in the eyes. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating but he was way to sober for this to be a hallucination. "Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros said bringing the clown troll back to reality. "Can we, uh, talk, mabey?" He just nodded, not trusting his voice.<br>The wheelchair bound troll wheeled his four wheel device forward until he was directly in front of Gamzee. He slid from the chair with ease, landing practically in Gamzee's lap making him even more nervous.  
>"It's about earlier..." he confessed with orange tinted cheeks.<br>"L-look Tav, I-" Whatever Gamzee was trying to say was cut off by the sudden feeling of Tavros' lips on his, kissing him gently. "I-iv'e always wanted to do that," he confessed looking down, blushing furiously.  
>"Tav," Gamzee managed to choke out, still shocked from the kiss, "I-I don't understand bro."<br>"I'm, uh, flushed for you Gamzee. I have been for, um, awhile now but you logged off before I could tell you."  
>Gamzee's heart hammered in his chest at the smaller trolls words. He smashed their lips together in a much deeper, much sloppier kiss than before. His tongue exploared every inch of the other's mouth, learning every sensitive spot. He relished the taste of Tavros. He had never dreamed it would feel this good. Every inch of his body trembled with passion, excitment, and pure love.<br>When the kiss ended, much to Gamzee's displeasure, Tavros took his hand and intertwined their fingers.  
>"Tav? Will you make this motherfucker the happiest motherfucker ever by being my matesprit?"<br>"I, uh, already thought we were Gamz..."  
>Gamzee's kiss this time was much gentler as he whispered, "Your the only miracle I need Tavbro." <p>


End file.
